


От плода лозы

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, leqslant



Series: 2016 || Mini R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dom/sub, F/M, Object Insertion, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На кухне Бет Смит ожидала увидеть что угодно, но только не голого Рика Санчеза, который, скрючившись, запихивал себе в зад винную бутылку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От плода лозы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fruit of the Vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175503) by [mariachiMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom). 



> насилие, игры с использованием посторонних предметов, вертикальный инцест, злоупотребление алкоголем, одноногие сабачьки

На кухне Бет Смит ожидала увидеть что угодно, но только не голого Рика Санчеза, который, скрючившись, запихивал себе в зад винную бутылку.

— Папа?!

— Вот гадство, Бет, я думал, ты ещё пару часов побудешь на работе!

Бет оглядела происходящее. Смазка на столешнице. Рука, рискованно обхватившая горлышко бутылки. Возбуждённый член. Рик оправдывался, запинаясь.

— Я м-могу всё объяснить! Послушай, я, эээ, вывожу специальный вид бактерий. Да! Бактерий, которые могут, эээ, лечить космический рак! Да-да, космический рак, унёс миллиарды жизней, реальное дерьмо. Но их нужно разводить при температуре тела, поэтому я делаю прививку стеклянным шприцом...

Что-то оборвалось внутри Бет.

— Знаешь, — сказала она, поджав губы, — когда ты пришёл к нам жить, я была так счастлива. Я думала, мой блудный отец вернулся домой на старости лет — нагулялся по Вселенной и наконец-то понял, чего ему не хватает. Я думала, мы сможем жить как одна семья.

Бет подошла к Рику и посмотрела ему в лицо. Тот сжался.

— Но ты! Нам приходят четырёхзначные счета за электричество. Раз в месяц ты разрушаешь наш дом. Ты таскаешь моего сына по всяким «космическим приключениям». Я делаю вид, что не замечаю твои обшарпанные секс-игрушки под кроватью — и даже не говори мне, что их принесла Саммер! Я знаю, сколько стоит это говно ручной работы! И вот теперь! Я ожидала такое от Морти, но не от тебя.

— Бет, зайчик, я уберу за собой, я обещаю!

— Нет! Ты всё время обещаешь и никогда не делаешь! Мама была права. Ты не изменишься.

Рик отвёл глаза. Бутылка медленно выскальзывала из его растянутого ануса.

— Я, наверное, пойду сложу вещи. Это было весело.

Бет успела поймать бутылку за горлышко.

— И куда же ты собрался?

— Я думал, что т-ты намерена меня выставить.

Бутылка вошла обратно. Рик охнул.

— Я намерена выпить вина. А потом мы обсудим твоё поведение.

Рик схватился за столешницу. Бет взяла бокал и штопор, откупорила бутылку и налила себе вина. Затем она заткнула бутылку пальцем и потянула вверх. Рик разжал руки и шлёпнулся на пол. Когда вино дошло до самого края, Бет убрала палец. Рик остался на четвереньках, лицом в пол.

— Это вино стоило сотню баксов. Не разлей его.

И Бет вышла из кухни.

* * *

Спустя бокал вина и пять глав любовного романа Бет вернулась. Рик всё ещё стоял, перенеся тяжесть тела на локти, и с виноватым видом слизывал пролитое вино с кафеля. От резкого движения выплеснулось ещё немного жидкости. Вино стекало по его дряблому пенису и капало на пол.

— Мне очень ж-жаль...

Рик густо покраснел.

— Хм, а ты неплохо справляешься. Куда лучше, чем я ожидала. Пожалуй, я чуть-чуть тебе помогу.

Бет наклонила бутылку и налила себе второй бокал. Рик застонал. Ему стало легче, хотя вино всё ещё плескалось в бутылке.

— Не забудь, что ты мне обещал. Убери за собой.

Рик осторожно повернулся и опять принялся вылизывать кафель.

* * *

После двух бокалов мир стал гораздо ярче и теплее. Спотыкаясь, Бет побрела на кухню проведать Рика. Тот стоял практически на голове, удерживая равновесие дрожащими руками. Под коленями чётко проступали натянутые сухожилия. Бет с удовлетворением отметила, что кафель был вычищен до блеска.

— Я думаю, ты понял, как важна неприкосновенность частной собственности.

Рик кивнул. Бет наклонила горлышко бутылки, вылила в бокал остаток вина и потянула к себе. Рик застонал и попытался вытолкнуть стекло, которое болезненно давило на внутренности. Наконец бутылка с влажным хлопком выскочила из ануса, и Рик повалился на кафель, задыхаясь и дрожа.

Бет отхлебнула вина и поморщилась.

— Пап?

Рик рывком встал на колени.

— Да, дорогая?

— Хочешь вина? Оно нагрелось.

Рик снова кивнул. Бет поднесла бокал к его губам. Рик жадно пил, его адамово яблоко ходило вверх-вниз, из угла рта стекала красная струйка. Он осушил бокал на одном дыхании, перевёл дух и выжидающе посмотрел на Бет.

Телефон Бет зажужжал.

— Что за дерьмо, — сказала Бет. — Звонят из клиники. А я даже машину вести не могу, не говоря уж об операциях.

Не поднимаясь, Рик обшарил карманы брошенного лабораторного халата и извлёк завёрнутый в фольгу пластырь.

— Вот. Это отменит действие вина. Только смотри, чтобы не отклеилось за рулём.

— Спасибо, пап.

Бет выхватила пластырь из его пальцев и побежала к двери.

— Бет, погоди. Дорогая? Может, останешься ненадолго? На пару минуток?

Бет даже не обернулась.

— Извини, но у меня тяжёлый случай, на счету каждая секунда. Буду к вечеру, обещаю.

— Ох.

Рик остался один, на коленях, посреди кухни. По его телу пробежала дрожь, и он завернулся в халат, как в одеяло. Открыв под собой портал, он провалился в него и приземлился на свою кровать. Из другого портала, на потолке, выпали полотенца и одеяла и укрыли Рика. Они были холодными, но выбора не оставалось. Из одеял Рик сложил подобие человеческой фигуры, а из полотенец скрутил жгут и обвязал его вокруг груди. Прижавшись спиной к одеялам и крепко сжимая полотенце, он погладил себя по голове свободной рукой и тихо, ласково прошептал:

— Ты молодчина, Рик, я так горжусь тобой...


End file.
